


Say something

by PyromaniacCreator



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, Other, Ouch, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator
Summary: Lately you had had a feeling something wasn’t right with him. He’d been acting off around you.





	1. The problem

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by A Great Big World and it's called 'Say something (I'm giving up on you)'.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one if you want me to_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Lately you had had a feeling something wasn’t right with him. He’d been acting off around you. That is, when he wasn’t avoiding your company all together.

  
_And I... am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

Was it something you’d done? Said? You worried your head sick over him. You lost sleep over him. Cried over him.

  
_And I... will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

The two of you used to be so close. Like two birds of a feather, or more so in your situation, like two little flames dancing together to form a bigger flame.  
  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

You pet your Torracat that was laying on your lap on the back yard terrace. You were watching him work. He was washing off Mudbray.

  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Now admittedly, you had feelings for him. A few days ago you were going to tell him, you really did mean to, but then he started pushing you away.

  
_And I... will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

Maybe he didn’t realize how much it hurt you to be ignored. Pushed away. To be treated like air.

  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

You stood up and began walking towards him, your Torracat following suit. It was time you told him what you thought of this.

  
_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 

’Kiawe...’ you started.

 

As usual, he would take notice of your presence all the while avoiding eye contact with you.

 _  
’_ Say something, I'm giving up on you.’ the words fell out of your mouth. They weren’t exactly what you had planned to say, but guess faith had other plans.

He stood there, silent.

’Say something...’ you repeated, tears welling in your eyes. This would be it, no turning back anymore.

’Why do you ignore me?’ you asked.

 

He wouldn’t answer. You sighed.

 

’Just tell me what I did wrong, or at least tell me the truth. Why do you hate me so much nowadays?’ you exclaimed.

’I don’t hate you.’ he finally said.

’Then why do you avoid me?’ you asked, wiping away a few stray tears. Your Torracat rubbed itself on your leg.

’No, I don’t.’ he muttered.

’Yes, yes you do!’ you piped. Why was he being so difficult?

 

He fell silent again.

 

’You know, I thought I loved you, but you’re just making it so hard to believe in those feelings.’ you said turning around, preparing to leave. You couldn’t take it anymore.

You didn’t notice you caught his attention. You didn’t notice him stopping what he was doing and getting up.

 

’(y/n)...’

 

Before he could continue, you ran off. Away from him, away from everything.

 

He knew he had messed up. Now he could never tell you how he really felt.


	2. Storm before the calm

You had used a Charizard to get to Konikoni City. Right now you needed your second best friend. The worry in her eyes when you entered the restaurant made you feel even worse than you already were. Mallow had you sit down in one of the corner tables and brought you a Tapu Cocoa. Just the way you liked it, with little marshmallows and a teeny tiny amount of whipped cream.

You told her what had happened and she was fuming for the both of you.

 

’How dare he treat someone like you like that?’ she said, sitting down next to you.

’I know right?’ you fumed, sipping your Tapu Cocoa.

 

Suddenly her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller and answered, putting the speaker on.

 

’What’s up?’ she said to the phone.

’ _Have you seen (y/n)?’_ he said. You didn’t pay too much mind to it so you couldn’t hear the worry in his voice. Ugh, even his voice made your blood boil right now.

 

You looked at Mallow, silently begging for her to not rat you out to him. You really weren’t in the mood to deal with him. You would only lash out in a more aggressive manner than what you had earlier.

’No I haven’t, why?’ she said. You silently thanked her.

’ _Well… let’s just say I messed up and they ran away._ ’ he said.

’Oh, is that so?’ she asked, pretending not knowing about the situation.

’ _Yeah… if you see them, can you tell them that we need to talk.’_

’Of course!’ she piped.

’ _Okay, thanks.’_ he said.

’No problem.’ Mallow ended the call and instantly you began ranting.

 

’Oh so _now_ he wants to talk?’ you snarled, squeezing the mug in your hands.

’I don’t know (y/n), he sounded pretty worried.’ she said.

’Don’t. I don’t care.’ you glared at the table. ’If he thinks that after two months of being given the silent treatment I want to talk things through, he’s got another thing coming.’ you snarled.

’(y/n)… you’re gonna have to go home eventually.’ she said, getting up.

’I know.’ you were getting more annoyed by the minute. Of course you knew. And you knew he’d be there waiting, most likely pretending like nothing had ever gone down between the two of you.

 

You stayed with Mallow and her family that night. You’d avoid going back home for as long as you could. The next night you spent at a Pokemon center. You even went to visit one of the other islands.

 

It wasn’t until three days later that you finally decided to go back home. You needed a shower and a new set of clothes. The Charizard landed into Paniola Town and you hopped off, thanking it for the ride. You went indoors. No sign of him. Yet.

You went upstairs. You stopped by his door. Silence. Maybe he wasn’t home?

You went to your room and picked out a pair of warmly colored pajamas with a Charmander line print on them. You snatched your towel from the rack and headed toward the shower downstairs. As you passed the kitchen, you noticed his mother cooking. Your eyes met hers.

’Don’t tell him I’m home.’ you simply said. She nodded. She probably knew that the two of you had had a fight.

 

You thoroughly enjoyed getting a warm shower. After washing and rinsing the the soap off, you grabbed your big towel and wrapped it around you. It warmed you up nicely. You headed back toward upstairs and your room. When you were at the top of the staircase, you noticed him standing there. The two of you stared at each other.

You made to pass by him, but he turned around and grabbed you by the wrist. You turned around, glaring at him. You forcefully ripped your hand out of his. ’Don’t touch me.’ you snarled, before turning around and going for the door of your room. You slammed the door shut, before locking it.

 

’(y/n) come on! Let’s talk!’ Oh for the love of Arceus, why wouldn’t he leave you alone. You didn’t pay him any mind, resuming drying yourself up. After some time you heard him sigh loudly behind your door. ’There’s nothing to talk about!’ you piped, now fully dressed and ready for bed.

’Yes there is. Just please, let me explain!’ Was he begging?

’(y/n) isn’t here right now, please try again never!’ you snarled. You wouldn’t fall for it. After another while you heard him go back to his room. Good.

 

You had nightmares about him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a new chapter. Maybe in the next one we could get some happy tones going on?


	3. Apologies

The next morning you woke up late. Your Torracat hadn’t woken you up like usual. Before leaving you room for breakfast, you listened intently behind your door. No one there, so you cracked the door open to notice the corridor empty. You went down the stairs and toward the kitchen. The whole family seemed to be outside taking care of the ranch labour.

You poured yourself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. After you were done, you poured a bowl of Pokemon food for your Pokemon. You let your Kantonian Vulpix and Salandit out to eat with your Torracat.

 

While they were eating, you went back upstairs to get ready for the day. You changed out of your pajamas to a pair of sweatpants and a tank top with a flame symbol on it.

As you descended back to the lower level of the house, your Pokemon had finished up eating. You went out with all three. You hadn’t had the time to train them in a while, so you thought you’d do exactly that today.

You set up a few haybales as targets.

’Torracat, Fire Fang! Vulpix, Flame Burst!’ you commanded, the two going for their respective attacks. Torracat sunk its lit fangs into the hay, whereas Vulpix sent a burst of flames toward another haybale.

’Alright Salandit, Dragon Rage!’

You hadn’t had so much fun in a long time. The four of you kept training hard. You were so fixated on training that you didn’t notice you had audience. He was watching you. It wasn’t until your Torracat noticed him that you looked around and saw him. You turned around and kept calling commands. Shortly after he began making his way towards you.

 

You pulled your arm up behind you to stop him. ’Don’t even try.’ you said, with a little less anger than usual. ’But… Look, we really need to talk.’ he said. You didn’t listen. You kept commanding your Pokemon to use moves. He stood there for a moment in silence.

 

’I’m sorry.’ he said.

You stopped what you were doing.

’Too late for that when the damage has already been done.’ you said, not turning to face him.

’I know. You’re angry and for a good reason. I messed up badly, but please let me explain. If for nothing else, at least let me try to get us to talk again.’ he explained.

You think for a moment, before sighing.

’Fine, but don’t expect anything from it.’ you said, still with your back turned toward him.

’Okay.’ he cleared his throat and sat own on a haybale. ’So, I know I should’ve taken a different kind of approach from the beginning. I ended up hurting you, and you started thinking I hated you when in reality it was the opposite.’

’I spent the last three days looking for you, asking around for you. I was really worried that you got yourself hurt out there.’ he said.

You turned your head a bit to glare at him.

’Don’t you get it, (y/n)?’ he asked.

’Get what?’ you snarled.

’That… I love you, I have loved you all this time.’ he said, clearly spent. You didn’t say a word.

’You probably don’t love me anymore, but at least I got to say it out loud.’

’You’re wrong.’ you said, turning around to completely face him. ’But how can I trust your words after all of this.’ you continued. He stood up and came over to you. ’You can. I promise.’ he said, lifting his hand close to your cheek. He was respecting your request of not being touched. You raised your hand up to his. ’You better keep that promise.’ you said, guiding his hand to your cheek. ’Don’t worry, I will.’ he said, caressing your cheek.

 

After a while of standing there, you moved onward to hug him. Tight.

’Don’t you ever give me the silent treatment again.’ you mumbled into the crook of his neck. He hugged you back as tightly. ’Never again.’ he hummed into your shoulder. ’Never again...’ he repeated. You stood there in each other’s embrace for a long time.

’I love you.’ you said, pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes.

’I love you too.’ he replied, catching your lips with his. After the initial shock, you melted into the kiss. It was sloppy and sudden, but you loved it all the while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for now. I had fun writing this small fic, maybe I'll write more in the future :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if ya'll want me to continue this. Maybe we could get a happy ending to all of this?


End file.
